Jack Braddock
'Nicknames' Jackie, Clint, or Braddock 'Early Life' Jack was born and raised in Nashville, Tennessee. He grew up on his family's ranch the Triple B. The Triple B stood for Badalamenti his grandmother's maiden name, Braddock, and Bowyer his mother's maiden name. Jack is the youngest child and youngest son of Zachariah and Bethaney Braddock. He also had parents in those who worked closely with his dad on the ranch. He's also the niece of Clint Bowyer. Jack was close with Alan and Scarlett his brother and his elder sister. Like Alan he was close with Bryce and Zach Dixson as well. In fact they always got in trouble together. He was also close with a lot of the children on the ranch. Jack watched wrestling with his father since he was little. It was another way for the two to bond. He also watched wrestling with her brother and sister Alan and Scarlett. It became a passion and would lead him down an interesting road. Jack went to the University of Tennessee and got a degree in Recreation and Sport Management – Sport Management concentration. 'Wrestling Career' Jack didn't think about going into wrestling. He was working on the Ranch and coaching local high school, middle school, and elementary school sports teams. He watched his sister's career and was very surprised to see how well she was doing. He also watched his other siblings careers, but Scarlett's was the most interesting. He and Scarlett would share hour long conversations to catch up. Jack thought the world of his big sister. That's why when she came home 2005 following Blaine's birth Jack was cranky. He wanted to beat Adam Sanders, but he didn't. Course Scarlett wouldn't let him. Jack watched as his sister left and went back to wrestling at Ring of Honor and continued wrestling. Jack was proud of his sister when she made it to the WWE in the 2011. She was doing very well and Jack liked Phil. He hadn't seen his sister that happy in a very long time. Phil made Scarlett a better person. So in late 2012 Jack dropped off the radar with Scarlett. Jack knew it drove his sister nuts when he wouldn't answer calls from his sister. Jack was surprised when Phil not only trained her, but he got Roddy Piper to train him as well. Jack was thankful for the help, and when his training was finished he waited to debut until Phil gave him the okay. He did so on the taping for the December 24th, 2012 edition of RAW. He came out before his sister's match and stayed ringside for it. He kept showing up and his official position was he was CM Punk and Scarlett Punk's enforcer. After the Royal Rumble when Scarlett brought up Corey, Paige, and Oliver he became a member of the Society of Ingiustiza. After the original members including Brad, Summer, and Jake the rest of the inductions to the Society of Ingiustiza was done by Jack and the rest without Scarlett. They brought in Bryce, Zach, Holly-Grace, and Shiela first. The same week that Brad, Summer, and Jake were officially brought in. The beginnings of a feud with the Shield was started the Monday before Elimination Chamber when the Shield jumped her after weeks of threatening tweets. She also ended up with a bloody nose courtesy of Seth Rollins's misplaced boot to her face. Jack was enjoying this feud. Scarlett and her Society jumped Shield after their victory following a kidnapping attempt on Kamden. The rest of the Society was brought in the monday after Elimination Chamber. During Elimination Chamber Jack and Paige finally got together. Scarlett and her Society have been fighting with the Shield and it's coming to a head at WrestleMania. Scarlett and the girls are going to run Marissa Lawaler through a gauntlant match. With Scarlett at the end with the belt on the line. Scarlett and her Society have been fighting with the Shield and it's coming to a head at WrestleMania. Scarlett and the girls are going to run Marissa Lawaler through a gauntlant match. With Scarlett at the end with the belt on the line. Scarlett also has to worry about Phil taking on Undertaker. Scarlett beat Rissa Lawler to retain and was there to cheer for her husband during his match. The next night Scarlett set up a 3-on-1 handicap tryout match for Adam Sanders. Her boys won. When Punk left Scarlett stayed on the road and kept an eye on everything. Scarlett stepped back into the ring versus boys at Extreme Rules where she faced Dean, Seth, and Roman with Jake and Oliver. They walked away victorious. Scarlett kept up with her busy lifestyle and wanted to pummel Paul Heyman on two seperate occasions. The first was when he agreed to the match with Chris Jericho at Payback for Punk. Scarlett got in his face regardless of Brock being there. Scarlett was allowed at the contract signing and signed the contract as well. She was also suprised when Phoenix brought both Scarlett and Dean into the ring to announce that Dean would be defending his US title against Scarlett with the stipulation that if the Shield showed up at any point Dean would automatically forfeit his title to Scarlett and if the Society of Ingiustiza showed up at any point Scarlett would automatically forfeit her title to Rissa Lawler. Jack didn't like the time that Scarlett went out on her own to face Dean of the Shield. He was proud that Scarlett held her own until Roman speared her. The Shield started attacking her. Jack didn't go out to make the save he went out to make sure she was safe. He was suprised to see Elliot and Sky. Scarlett and Dean agreed and Scarlett walked away from the announcement to stress how important it was to her Society that they stay in the back no matter what happens at Payback. Scarlett was nervous heading into Payback. Julie at alterations surprised Scarlett with a coat. A coat that looked like a feminized version of Loki's coat from Avengers (middle one , another , and another one ). Scarlett was excited, but didn't wear it to her match for the Divas Championship against AJ. Scarlett was surprised at the reaction she got from Chicago. Scarlett beat AJ and went to the back to change for her street fight. Scarlett was told at gorilla that she had new music coming her way. Scarlett was in blue jeans, and a green shirt that said "Proud Member of Loki's Army Since" on the front with a picture of Loki's helmet and on the back below S. Punk on her shoulders was the number 15 and yrs. in a smaller font next to it. Scarlett was also wearing her coat and a pair of cowboy boots. Dean went first and then her music went. Scarlett was suprised to hear Loki's Kneel before the beginning of Dead Bite. Scarlett almost groaned when she heard it before "Kill Everyone" played. Scarlett smiled and walked out to see Chicago kneeling as well as Avery and Chioda. Dean looked bored. Scarlett came out and took her coat off. She handed it to Kamden and Blaine for safekeeping before getting in the ring. She touched Avery and Chioda's arms so they stood. Avery did the announcing and got the hell out of dodge. Chioda showed them the US Title before it was handed out and there was the bell. Scarlett and Dean didn't hold back. They threw everything at each other. In fact both of them ended up bloody before Scarlett locked on Break the Silence and Dean tapped. Much like when she'd won the Divas Championship the first time she didn't realize what was happening until Chioda was pulling her off and handing her the belt. Scarlett smiled and on que Loki told everyone to kneel and they all did. Scarlett grabbed her coat from her boys and went to the back with Chicago chanting her name. She got to the back and got stitched up before getting changed to accompany Punk for his match. Scarlett wore her coat for that match. Scarlett didn't trust Paul when he made the apology to Punk. She'd said it, but Punk trusted him again. Scarlett didn't and knew she, Jack, and Greg would have to keep on their toes. They were right when Punk started fighting Brock. Scarlett worries about him, but she was there and would continue to be there for everything. Jack has been defending his title with Corey and successfully retained the belt the entire time. 'Personal Life' Jack is the youngest son and youngest child of Zachariah and Bethaney Braddock. He's close with all of his siblings, but he's closer to Scarlett and Alan. Scarlett since she worked with the horses has been to the sets of three movies. Thor, The Scorpion King 3, and War Horse. On the sets of Thor and War Horse she ended up striking up an unlikely friendship with Tom Hiddleston. They go out for lunches or dinners with her family of course. Jack's kind of always been there to help his sister. Jack likes Phil. He makes his sister happy and that's all that matters. Scarlett and her family is currently not on speaking terms with Andrew. On Feburary 17th, 2013 Jack started a relationship with fellow Society of Ingiustiza member Saraya-Jade Bevis, Paige. Hey if Scarlett can do a working relationship then so can he. Jack spoils his nephews and nieces. He finds them adorable. Siblings: Elliot Braddock Danver (Brother) Sky Braddock Danver (Brother) Scarlett Brooks (Sister) Phil Brooks (Brother-in-law) Marc Braddock (Brother) Julia Braddock (Sister-in-law) Andrew Braddock (Brother) Barbie Blank Braddock (Sister-in-law) Alice Braddock Griffiths (Sister) Barri Griffiths (Brother-in-law) Nick Nemeth (Brother-in-law) Phoebe Griffiths Nemeth (Sister-in-law) Gavin Nemeth (Brother-in-law) Catrin Griffiths (Sister-in-law) Ryan Nemeth (Brother-in-law) Alan Braddock (Brother) Nicole Braddock Keselowski (Sister) Brad Keselowski (Brother-in-law) Brian Keselowski (Brother-in-law) Chez (Sister-in-law) Chaleen (Sister-in-law) Charlie (Brother-in-law) 'Finishing Moves' *KOS – Knock Out Sleep (Fireman's Carry dropped into a knee strike to the face) *Sleeper Hold 'Stable/Tag Team' *The Society Of Ingiustiza *Tag Teams with Corey 'Enforcer' *CM Punk 'Managers' *The Society of Ingiustizia *CM Punk 'Title Reign' *1-Time Current WWE Tag Team Champion with Corey Graves 'Entrance Music' *Ladies Come First by Hinder *Gimme More by Machinae Supremacy (Society Of Ingiustizia Theme) (Starts when the Music does) *Super Psycho Love by Simon Curtis (Society of Ingiustizia Theme) *Dead Bite by Hollywood Undead (Society of Ingiustizia Theme) *Blood by In This Moment (Society of Ingiustizia Theme) *Delish by Hollywood Undead (Society of Ingiustizia Theme) *Soul for Sale by Simon Curtis (Society of Ingiustizia Theme) *Cult of Personality by Living Colour *Grenade by Bruno Mars *Grenade by Alex Boye *Kill Everyone by Hollywood Undead 'Tattoo' On Jack's right side he has the same Day of the Dead Girl Scarlett has. 'Twitter Account' One of Jack's twitter account is @TheSocietyofIngiustizia. His other is @JackClintBraddock Category:Wrestling OC's